Bloomed
by pennedbyemily
Summary: A white rosebud is a symbol of girlhood.


**A/N:** I don't know where this came from, really. I was working on a Baker-centric fic that will be coming soon and got side-tracked with some beckdam feels.

* * *

_White rosebuds are considered symbols of girlhood._

* * *

Becky Baker was innocent, without a doubt, and perhaps could even be called a "prude" of sorts, depending on your personal interpretation of the word. She found her cheeks colored when she went to her Sunday School classes when she was young, when they talked about abstinence and the temptations to avoid in high school. She would squirm with the mere talk of sex between her girlfriends in Youth Group, who were never quite as faithful as she. Though it had never been a problem - her virtue had never been in danger. She'd never been tempted. But upon her arrival to Degrassi, she found, temptation was hitting her at full speed. Perhaps it was the culture shock. Her immediate response to change is to adapt. She was a doer, a go-getter, she'd do whatever it took. And when she entered Degrassi to find her best friend had had a child at 15, she was suddenly aware of the fact that she was probably one of the 3 virgins in the classroom, and she had never faced that feeling before, there were always people who shared her faith around her... and then the look she would get for the clothes she wore in the bathroom; hearing Tori Santamaria, her pick for Juliet, giggling about it to her friend - _"she looks like a nun"_ she had said, and Becky's heart dropped. So she wore less tights, her shorter dresses, though remained as modest as she could while looking appropriately "cute". And then there was the tension her and Eli Goldsworthy had shared, one she was sure she hadn't imagined; but he was taken, and of course adultery was not something Becky believed in, nor was fraternizing with an atheist. At least, not with one like_ him _with his general rudeness and God complex. If she was to allow herself to be tempted, she had to at least be in love with them, though she probably wouldn't act on it, she wouldn't feel as sinful for having such feelings that way -

- and eventually that love came in the form of Adam Torres. Though she had been confused as to why she could be attracted to someone "physically female," she eventually figured out that it was so much more than who he was physically, he was a boy, a charming and amazing boy, and that drew her to him; everything about him was sexy. Not that she could guiltlessly think in that way, she did have her innocence to maintain... but it was always there, in their kisses and light touches. And eventually, when the intention to marry him came, the guilt dwindled, the touches were less light. Though they were young she knew that he was who God intended her to be with for her entire life, whether or not His people - the Church - would recognize their marriage as in His eyes. That point also posed the question as to why they were waiting eventually, and had played into where they were now - unafraid hands, two bodies mingling on the couch, though clothed, sharing an undeniable heat in-between them. Though both were bundles of nerves about these kinds of times, not that Becky had really known - not until he pulled away one day when she had gotten him down to his binder and admitted to her that he was insecure, that he wasn't the kind of man that he should be, that this reminded him that everything about him was wrong - she never realized that he had his own things holding him back - demons, per se, though could she really define her faith as such? In this situation she did, unconsciously, in thoughts that crept up to her when her parents continued to try and separate her from Adam.

But it was so much easier to ignore them when graduation came and Adam wanted to marry her. She was 18, they lived in Canada, there would be no problems, he knew churches that would be willing... it was set.

* * *

_A white rose (once bloomed) symbolizes purity at a woman's wedding - but also can symbolize a new start or pure love. _

* * *

The ceremony was the most beautiful thing, planned by Becky, Jenna, Alli, and Clare; who had all become friends over time - a "White Wedding" donned with white decorations, balloons, white roses in her bouquet. A dashing Adam in a white suit to match her stunning gown as she walked toward him with her brother - who had surprisingly been much more supportive as time went by than her parents had - giving her away. She was breathless, happy, and that only continued as the day turned to night and he carried her to their room in the cliche bridal-style way that Becky had always imagined when she was a child wearing pillowcases on her head. She knew what was going to happen now, so did he - and he was more comfortable with himself, after the few years he'd been on testosterone - he'd been able to get at least top surgery and was so close to fully transitioning he couldn't be anything but happy. The only thing that held them back now was any fears that Becky had. And for the first time in her life she didn't have any. She had had enough rules drilled into her head at a young age to wait until she was married, but if she was honest, she had been ready before this. She had been ready when she met him. She wanted to share one of God's greatest gifts with this boy - this _man_ - that had opened her eyes up to a new kind of love and tolerance and acceptance that she had never been taught through her family, her school, or Jesus, even, if she admitted it to herself. This person who had come into her life so unexpectedly, to save her from herself and her own disaster of misinformed and manipulated views on the world. The One had always been an appealing thought to her, a soulmate, another half of herself that God had intended for her to meet - and she knew it was him - in all his light cussing, video-game and comic-loving glory who fed her popcorn at the movies and could sweep her off her feet with his smile. She was ready to really be with him in an intimate way that God had created for two halves of one soul to share. So when he moved from her lips to her neck and farther down, she loosened his tie and they literally made love - for a lack of a better term.

* * *

**A/N****:** Smut fake-out? I may write some for beckdam in the near future, actually, so don't worry if that's what you were waiting for. This was mostly for fluffs.


End file.
